Reflections
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: A sequel to "Cats Don't Dance II: Fate on Broadway". Danny and Sawyer spend a quiet night, reflecting on how they got to where they are now, as they await the birth of their new addition to their family. One-shot. Cute/Fluff. Rewritten. R&R!


**Hey, guys. Today, it's just gonna be a cute/love/fluff one-shot fanfic. This is a sequel to my previous fanfic, "Cats Don't Dance II: Fate on Broadway". I suggest you read that, before you read this. Other than that, please enjoy. Please comment, too. They're important. Thank you.**

It was another nice night out in L.A., California. In one particular home, Danny Cat had tucked in his son, Oliver, to bed.

"Hey, Dad. Can you tell me one story, tonight?" asked Oliver.

"You got it, sport." said Danny. "I guess I haven't told you yet about how life was for me, growing up on a farm. Good times, good times."

As Danny recalled his own childhood, his dear wife, Sawyer, was quietly watching, giggling at how even though Danny was a star now, he didn't forget what he started out as.

"Hey, you two. Don't mean to interrupt, but I forgot to say goodnight to Ollie." Sawyer said, as she walked in.

"Aw, no trouble, Sawyer. At least it stalls for me from embarrassing myself." Danny replied.

Sawyer giggled, but then gasped at a sudden feeling in her abdomen.

"Mom, are you okay?" Oliver asked with concern for the look his mother had on her face, but Sawyer quickly replaced her wincing look with a reassuring smile at her son.

"I'm okay, Ollie. The baby just kicked, that's all." Sawyer looked down at her nine-month pregnant belly, heavy with the surprise miracle that would be a part of the family's life very soon, and rubbed it, affectionately. "I guess she wants to say nighty-night to her big brother, too."

"Is it okay if I feel her, Ma? I know you got kinda touchy when Ms. Tillie tried to feel your stomach." said Oliver.

"Of course, kiddo. I've got no problem with you or your dad feeling my gut." Sawyer sat on top the bed's edge. Oliver laid his head and both hands on his mother's belly, and he felt a heartbeat and two tiny paws kick from her womb.

"Whoa." Oliver gasped with amazement. "Thanks, Ma."

"Of course, baby." Sawyer kissed Oliver on the forehead. "See you in the morning."

Sawyer walked out onto her balcony, overlooking the night sky, as she too began to recall what she started out as, and how she got here today.

...

 _It seemed like it was only yesterday, Sawyer was like Oliver, only a kid that seemed mature beyond her years. However, every morning before school she would practice dancing in her room, like a ballerina. She would always go on about her dream to be a song and dance cat. However, that wasn't her only dream._

 _Deep down, she developed this new warm feeling in her heart the minute she saw her little cousin for the first time when he was born. When she asked to hold him, and she did, looking down at him in her arms, she knew, she wanted to be a mom of her own._

 _Then, came the day when she left her hometown of Chicago, and moved to Hollywood. Her family wished her luck and all, and Sawyer could picture herself now, standing where her dreams were instantly being made a reality. Of course, little did she know, when she got there, she found out the hard way, that while Hollywood was a town looking for talent, it was specifically for talented people, not animals. Poor Sawyer had such high hopes, too. But, they just landed her in a job for a secretary for Agent Farley Wink._

 _Just when it seemed this was probably how the rest of her life would look, Danny walked into her life. Sure, it started out rocky, because wherever there was Danny, it would have Sawyer getting into bad luck landing into water, or slammed into doors. That's when they had their first dance in the alley with the other animals, trying to lift their spirits with music in their hearts. When she looked into Danny's eyes after that dance, she tried to shrug it off first, but she couldn't deny it anymore about how her heart ached for him._

 _Danny had gone through so much trouble not just for his own dream to come true, but for all animals in Hollywood, including her. Then, right after their photo with their friends was taken at the premiere, Danny and Sawyer held each other, and leaned in for that real kiss they almost had when Flanagan interrupted them, but they got it right this time. The sense of their lips meeting, it made all her insides melt like jelly, and her lips craved for more of that sweet taste..._

 _..._

Sawyer's thoughts were interrupted when a huge kick snapped her out of her trance. She looked down and smiled, rubbing the bulge in her belly, easing the little kitten inside her.

"Easy does it, kiddo. Don't wanna accidentally tear a hole right through Mommy, do you?" Sawyer whispered to her baby. She was responded with another kick, but a more gentler one.

...

"So, now you know why I hate baths, for the most part. I'll never know why I keep falling for everything my bro and sis tend to throw at me, literally." Danny concluded his story. Oliver giggled, fiercely.

"Okay, champ. See you in the morning." said Danny.

"You too, Pop." said Oliver.

Danny closed his son's bedroom door, and walked out onto the balcony to find his wife,standing by the railing. Danny knew she was beautiful every time he looked at her, but now, standing in the moonlight, reflecting off her fur with a glow, and wearing her purple maternity gown, she was the most gorgeous thing he ever saw tonight. The streams of tears glinting on her cheeks gave a nice touch.

"Everything okay, Sawyer?" asked Danny.

Sawyer dried her cheeks and said, "Yes, Danny. The baby just kicked again, that's all."

Danny held Sawyer to his side, and kissed her forehead, moving his paw down to feel their future kitten move inside her mommy, again.

"Dreams really do come true, don't they?" said Danny.

"Hopes, too." said Sawyer.

"Hey, Sawyer. Dance with me?" asked Danny.

Sawyer cradled her belly. "Dan, in my condition? You're asking me, now?" she said.

"You never let something like this stop you, before. It'll be a slow dance, promise." said Danny.

"Alright, tiger. You win. You're lucky I find you too cute to resist." said Sawer.

The two love cats swayed to the music in their heads as they did a romantic waltz. Both never taking their eyes off another, as the stars reflected on the surface of their pupils. That's when Sawyer gasped.

"You okay?" asked Danny.

Sawyer looked down, and then looked back up at Danny. She nervously smiled, and said, "Danny, I think it's time."

...

Danny was anxiously swishing his legs back and forth in his seat, Oliver sleeping on the seat next to him. It had been awfully quiet in the delivery room, and poor Danny couldn't hold still. So, Danny figured now would be a good time to recall on old memories to calm his nerves.

...

 _Danny was the oldest out of three kittens, but he still loved to act like a goofy kid as he got older. Living on a farm, run by a family of five, there was plenty of things to occupy the mind of a kid where all the finest vegetables sold in town were grown. Family, friends, and everyone in town always asked what Danny wanted to do with his life. Even Danny didn't know what he wanted, until one day, when his folks took him and his siblings to a movie theater, it was then the answer presented itself to Danny._

 _Just seeing how people could put their talents out on the big screen like that, Danny wanted to see what that was like for himself. So, when he got older, the whole town saw Danny off to live his dream. Danny's Mom blew her nose into her favorite handkerchief, his Dad smiled with his pipe stuck on the corner of his grin, and his brother and sister waved their arms faster than anyone in the crowd was. Danny wasn't prepared to let them down._

 _So, when Danny moved to Hollywood, not only did he make his dream come true, but for every animal in Hollywood, even the girl of his dreams..._

...

Danny's thoughts were snapped out when he heard the most wondrous sound ever, a sound he hadn't heard ever since his little brother and sister were born. The sound of a newborn baby crying.

"Mr. Cat? You can come in, now." said the nurse.

"Are they okay, nurse?" said Danny.

"A-okay." said the nurse.

Danny gently woke up Oliver, and both father and son walked in to see the mother of the family, cradling a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Sawyer moved the part of the blanket covering the newborn's face. The little kitten had the same fur as her mother, but she had the same green eyes as her father. She let out a cute giggle, and reached for her parents and big brother.

"Oh, Sawyer. She's an angel." Danny said softly, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, maybe that could be her name. Angel." said Oliver.

"I love it, Ollie." said Sawyer. "Our little Angel." Sawyer kissed the forehead of her daughter, and that made her squeal with laughter even more.

Outside, the nurse could be heard arguing with Danny and Sawyer's friends, who just arrived when Danny told them the news.

"Now, please, Ms. Tillie. I know you're excited to see the baby, but you have to be quiet, and be patient. They both need rest." said the nurse.

"Oh, don't tell go throwing that at me! I've been patient to be a godmother long enough!" shouted Tillie.

"Who said you would get to be the godmother?!" said Cranston.

Danny, Sawyer, and Oliver all giggled, and they enjoyed the moments of bliss with Angel as long as they could, before things would be riled up by Tillie, again.

 **Well, guys. That's a wrap on this one-shot. I think it came out good than I thought it would be. Hope you all enjoyed it. I like to give a shout-out for the guest who commented, since they wanted to see Oliver feel the baby kicking, I rewrote a part or two, and feel happy to do so. Thanks, your comment made my day. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for the next fanfic.**


End file.
